


Loony Toons and Cookie Crisp

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Can't Hide Forever [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Can't Hide Forever [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625323
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Loony Toons and Cookie Crisp

One month after you’d first started traveling with the Winchesters, they acted exactly like fathers would. It was amusing, actually. Especially Dean. The man couldn’t keep a straight face with Savannah. You’d had to excuse yourself and head outside a couple times to laugh because they amused you to no end.

Just that morning they got into it. A grown man, and your three year old daughter, were bickering over Fruity Pebbles and Cocoa Puffs. Not over who got the last of them, because you didn’t even have any. _No_. Which one was better. Sam had taken Finn to the local library to work on an essay for his online class.

“Fruity Pebbles are better!” Savannah insisted.

Dean stared at her, as if she’d spoken blasphemy. “Cocoa Pebbles are _way_ better.”

After ten minutes of this, you sat up. “You know what’s even better?” They both looked at you, curious. “Cookie Crisps.” You shrugged. “Cookies for breakfast. Can’t go wrong.”

They looked at each other and groaned. “She has a point.” Dean shrugged. Savannah simply nodded. “Loony Tunes, kid?” And just like that, they were back to being best friends.

Being able to go grocery shopping by yourself was like a luxury. If your kids were around- they went with. Tonight, however, the boys had their undivided attention. You’d waited until close to their bed time to slip out of your motel room and walk the one block to the mom and pop grocery store.

It was a quick trip, as you hadn’t needed much, but what you returned to melted your heart. Dean was on his back, Savannah on his chest, his arm around her protectively. They were both peacefully asleep. That meant that Sam and Finn were in the other room. Gently placing the bags down, you dug out what you’d bought for the scholars of the group and went next door. You knocked gently and smiled at Finn when he opened the door.

“How are my two favorite book worms doing?” You asked, handing over their snacks.

“Finn here is acing _all_ his classes. One of his teachers e-mailed and is asking about putting him in higher level classes.” He beamed with pride. “Figured I’d talk about it with you first.”

You shrugged. “You’re the tutor.” You smiled. “If you think he can handle it, go ahead. You have my permission to make schooling choices for our Finn.” You ruffled Finn’s hair, missing the way Sam smiled at you. "Anyways, the other two are passed out, and we have an early morning, so I think I shall join them. Don’t stay up too late oogling your studies.“ You teased.

Sam laughed. “Don’t worry. We won’t. Scouts honor.” 

* * *

By the time it was Finn’s eighth birthday, you’d been with the boys four months. You’d done your best to pick up what you could for him. Finn didn’t expect a lot- he never had, but now that you were living on the road, he was happy with anything he could get.

It was Spring, which was always nice to take him out for his birthday. Dean had told you that they had found a hunt, and he’d fill you in when he got there. So, you followed him, not questioning it. Finn rode with the boys most of the way, and Savannah rode with you.

When you started seeing stretches of the beach, you sighed. There was no way that you’d have enough free time to enjoy the cool water. When you’d first married your late husband, the two of you would stay up late talking about your future family. Trips to the pier, fairs, school plays, camping, holidays, and birthday parties.

You were so into your thoughts that you had parked behind the Impala without realizing it. Shaking your head, you slid out and gently shut the door. Dean grinned at the look on your face before unbuckling Savannah and letting her head rest on his shoulder.

In front of you was a simple beach cottage. One that you were sure they couldn’t afford. “Dean… Sammy…” You breathed.

“Happy birthday, Finn.” Dean put his arm around him, both of them looking at the cottage. You pulled out your phone and snapped a picture. “We have this place for _two_ days.”

Sam came to stand next to you. “This is mostly Finn’s birthday present…a chance to relax and be a kid, but it’s also for you. Enjoy your weekend, baby.”

You looked up at him, and for the first time, you saw the love in his eyes. “Thank you, Sammy.”


End file.
